My love is
by Najiha Hizaki Anzu
Summary: Ganti Summary/ Kim Jaejoong, meski ia lupa ingatan tentang kenapa dan bagaimana bisa ia berada di Seoul tapi ia berusaha untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama kedua anaknya yang berusia 6 tahun. Akankah cinta yang pernah ia miliki dulu akan lagi tercipta ketika ia bertemu dengan pria yang tak ia ingat?/ YunJae/GS


**Seoul.**

Menatap jam dinding yang bertengger manis di atas daun pintu dapurnya, seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun segera mencuci kedua tangannya di wastafel lalu melepas celemek yang ia pakai. Dengan segera ia melangkah menuju ke kamar yang berada di depan dapur lalu dengan pelan membukanya. Di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang terlihat dua anak berusia enam tahunan bergelung dengan nyaman. Wanita itu tersenyum menatap putra putrinya yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengan pelan namun pasti ia melangkah ke sisi ranjang putra kecilnya lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Han sung, bangun sayang. Sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah."

"Eeengh...nanti," gumam bocah laki-laki bernama Han sung, dengan mata terpejam. Sang ibu terkekeh mendengarnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap putranya di bangunkan di pagi hari.

"Kalau nanti, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah. Ayo, eomma akan menggendong mu ke kamar mandi." sang ibu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Han sung masih dengan mata terpejam duduk di ranjangnya namun tak langsung menyambut uluran tangan ibunya.

"Jae hee?" tanyanya.

"Akan kaa-chan bangun kan setelah kau mandi."

"Sung-ie ingin mandi dengan jae-ie," katanya lagi nampak memberi alasan untuk mengulur waktu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat! Jangan pejamkan mata mu."

Han sung mengangguk dan langsung membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya melirik ibunya yang beranjak dari hadapannya menuju ke sisi ranjang yang ditempati Jae hee, senyum kecil terukir di bibir mungilnya melihat ibunya membangunkan sang adik.

"Sung-ie?" tanya Jae hee dengan suara serak, tak menyadari jika Han sung sudah bangun lebih dulu.

"Sung-ie juga sudah bangun. Ayo kaa-chan gendong kalian ke kamar mandi."

Jae hee mengangguk menanggapi kalimat ibunya. Dengan segera ia memeluk leher ibunya dan langsung menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang ibu.

"Sung-ie?" tawar ibunya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Han sung menggeleng. "Aku akan ke kamar mandi sendiri." Lalu ia pun turun dari ranjang dan pergi menuju kamar mandi di ikuti ibu dan adiknya.

Selesai mandi Han sung dan Jae hee langsung memakai seragam sekolah. Mereka bersiap akan pergi ke taman kanak-kanak bersama bibi Ahn. Tetangga sebelah yang selalu mengantar mereka ke sekolah tanpa mengharapkan imbalan. Bibi Ahn adalah orang yang sangat baik, ia sangat menyayangi Han sung dan Jae hee meskipun keduanya bukanlah cucu kandungnya. Katanya hanya dengan melihat tawa ke dua bocah itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia jadi tak masalah jika setiap hari ia harus mengantar Han sung dan Jae hee ke sekolah.

Jaejoong keluar rumah menemui bibi Ahn. "Bibi Ahn, aku – "

"Sudah lah Joongie, jika kau ingin berterimaksih, seperti biasa suruh putra putri mu untuk menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah nanti di rumah ku. Aku sungguh tak apa."

Ibu Han sung dan Jae hee, Jaejoong, tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Tak perlu aku suruh pun mereka akan selalu ke rumah mu," katanya. "Seharusnya sepulang sekolah aku lah yang harus menyambut mereka tapi aku malah sibuk bekerja." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa sedih tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk putra-putrinya.

"Hei, Joongie, seharusnya kau bersyukur masih bisa bekerja. Bayangkan bagaimana jika kau tak bekerja, ingin kau beri makan apa putra putri mu itu, ha?" Jaejoong tersenyum lemah.

"Apalagi kau hidup di ibu kota, menjadi single parent pula. Jadi, pekerjaan apapun yang kau dapatkan sekarang ini asal mendapat uang bersyukurlah."

Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan bibi Ahn. Memang setiap kali Jaejoong berkeluh kesah dengan sabar bibi Ahn akan menasehatinya. Di usianya yang hampir 60 tahun ini bibi Ahn sudah berpengalaman dalam menghadapi manis pahitnya hidup di kota besar seperti ini. Dulu tempat tinggalnya selalu berpindah-pindah hingga akhirnya ia dan suaminya menetap di Seoul dan membeli dua rumah dalam satu pekarangan. Dan sekarang satu rumah yang tidak di pakai bibi Ahn di sewa oleh Jaejoong.

"Kaa-chan (mama) kami siap berangkat." Suara Han sung membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Ia berdiri dari duduknya bersamaan dengan bibi Ahn.

"Sung-ie, biasakan memanggil eomma, jangan kaa-chan, arra (mengerti)?" bibi Ahn menasehati.

"Nande (kenapa) ?" kali ini suara Jae hee yang terdengar bingung. Bibi Ahn menarik pergelangan tangan Han sung dan Jae hee dengan lembut, menuntun keduanya untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ia tempati bersama Jaejoong.

"Karena..." jeda sejenak. "Kalian tinggal di Korea bukan di Jepang. Kalian harus membiasakan diri memakai bahasa Korea supaya orang lain dapat mengerti apa yang kalian katakan."

"Wakatta/arraseo (mengerti)." Keduanya menjawab bersamaan lalu terkikik. "Arraseo ahjumma (bibi)." Han sung mengoreksi kata-katanya.

"Bagus!" bibi Ahn menepuk kedua tangannya. "Sekarang, ayo kita berangkat."

"AYOOOO!" jawab Han sung dan Jae hee serempak. "Kami berangkat dulu kaa-chan/eomma." Kini Jae hee lah yang lupa membuat Han sung terkikik. Bibi Ahn hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong menatap kedua anaknya dengan sendu. Seandainya ia mampu menghubungi keluarganya di Jepang dan meminta bantuan pada mereka mungkin Han sung dan Jae hee tak akan hidup seperti ini. Namun Jaejoong tak mampu. Meminta bantuan keluarganya sama saja dengan ia harus membuka luka lama yang berusaha ia tutup. Tak ingin lagi ia berhubungan dengan keluarganya di Jepang.

Berhenti bersikap melodrama, Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil tas kecilnya dan segera bergegas ke halte bus. Ia tak mau terlambat pergi ke perpustakaan umum, tempatnya bekerja hingga nanti sore.

"Fighting, Jae! Fighting!" katanya bersemangat.


End file.
